


The Slope

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lives inside the night, a shadow chasing shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/gifts).



He lives inside the night, a shadow chasing shadows. Sometimes, a brightly colored imp is with him, surrendering his own demons one villain at a time, but more often these days, Bruce is alone here on the rooftops.

Last night's case lingers on his mind: the woman's mother had been murdered and her vengeance was as gruesome as the original crime. When he captured her, she wept and begged his forgiveness. But there is no room within him for leniency here. If he dares forgive her, he'll awaken one morning with blood on his gloves and that he cannot do. 

 


End file.
